


Suit On, Suit Off

by backtothestart02



Series: Roll Credits [32]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5.10, 5x10, F/M, Fumbling, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, pipeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 5x10 - Barry and Iris spend some alone time in the pipeline while Barry is stuck there.





	Suit On, Suit Off

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this the second Caitlin said he'd have to stay in the pipeline cell for 24 hours. #srynotsry
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Late and tired from the night’s events, Iris was the last one to leave STAR Labs. Cisco and Caitlin left together, Nora soon after, and Sherloque had departed to his room in the basement. All that remained was to turn off all the monitors and equipment not needed while no one else was in the vicinity – emergency supplies only.

Just as she was set to leave the cortex, she looked over at the large monitor focused on Barry’s pipeline cell and felt a wave of compassion and pity sweep over her as she saw him sitting on the floor, crumbled Big Belly Burger bag in the corner along with Mick’s novel he must’ve finished. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him scrunch into a comfortable position for the long night of attempted sleep ahead of him.

“Hey, Babe?”

He looked up and squinted into the camera.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna head out.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you want me to grab you a pillow and blanket from one of the empty rooms?”

“Nah, that’s okay. I’ll be-” He shifted slightly and found an even more uncomfortable spot. “Fine.”

She stifled a laugh.

“Honey, it hurts me to see you like this. Let me just grab some real quick. It won’t take long.”

He sighed, giving in.

“Yeah, thanks.”

She smiled. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Making sure that everything was off that needed to be off, she was heading out in search of the pillow and blanket that would no doubt make her husband at least a little bit more comfortable as he slept the night in a pipeline cell when a thought occurred to her. It made her a little giddy, and it was a bit of a risk, but her man had been all by his lonesome all day and had run out of things to occupy himself with. Surely she could give him an unexpected reward for being locked up for so long.

She took one more walk back into the cortex as a safety precaution and shut off the camera looking down into the cell.

“Iris!” he said eagerly as she walked into view roughly five minutes later. “I think something happened. The light on the camera shut off.”

“I know.” She smiled, confidently, pressing the button on the control panel to open the door caging him in.

His eyes widened. “Iris, what are you-”

“Relax, honey, if you stay in there where they power dampeners are activated, you won’t fall to your death.”

He took the pillow and blanket from her with a nod.

“Thanks. And, sorry. It’s just really…”

“I know,” she said, and walked into the cell with him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyes wide again.

She laughed. “Saying hi to my husband.” She pulled him down for a kiss and felt excitement all the way down to her toes when he melted into her. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” He shuddered, sliding his hands down to her waist and kissing her again. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Good,” she said, clenching her fingers on his cowl as she let her eyes drag over his figure revealed in the suit. “Because I was thinking I might stay a while.” She lifted her eyes to his. “Keep you company.”

Everything clicked the moment their gaze locked, and Barry’s mouth ran dry.

“Will the cameras stay off?” he rasped.

She chuckled, loving how in sync they were.

“Is my name Iris West-Allen?” She kissed him again and again, causing a groan to crawl out of him.

“ _Iris_.”

“West-Allen,” she teased, her breath hot on his skin.

She nipped at his throat, skimming her tongue along each gentle bite. He pulled her tighter against him, letting her feel his cock starting to harden in response to her ministrations. She whimpered, a perfect distraction for him to tip her chin up and grant him access to her lips, tangling his tongue with hers and driving her mad.

He moved his leg so his knee pressed into her crotch, and she gasped, tightening her hold on him. He walked her to the other side of the cell, kissing her – and stripping her – the whole way, caressing every inch as he did so.

“Fucking hell, you’re beautiful, Iris,” he murmured, lowering his lips to her neck and sucking at the pulse point.

She moaned, wrapping her leg around his and arching up into him. His hands landed on her ass, and he lifted her up, holding her against the cell wall, their heavy breathing the only sound in the small space.

“There’s just one problem,” she said, when he allowed her to finally pull her mouth away from his just barely.

“What’s that?” he asked, lowering the strap of her bra over her shoulder and kissing the skin beneath it, slipping his other hand around to her back so he could unlatch the clasp.

“We have no idea how to get your suit off.”

He halted, thought the problem over, and realized she was right. He’d only ever gotten the suit on by speeding in and out of it. He could try pulling it down from the cowl, but that might stretch the whole thing out.

“Damn.”

She whined, leaning her head back against the wall and blew hair out of her face.

“I didn’t think about that one. I just wanted to…reward you for your patience.”

He laughed.

“A steamy make-out is a good reward, Iris. It can be continued tomorrow.” He tucked some locks behind her ears. “If you want.”

She debated, then looked down at his erection pushing against the suit.

“I can’t leave you with a hard-on, Barry. That’s a cruel punishment.”

He groaned when he also saw the state his body was in.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said, resigned. “Somehow.”

“Oh, baby, no.” She lifted his chin, then pulled him down for a sweet kiss. “We’re figuring our way out of this one. I want you inside me. Tonight, not tomorrow.”

He groaned. “Those words alone will make me cum, Iris.” He licked his lips, pressing his face against her cheek. “Say them again.”

She shook her head, adamantly refusing.

“Not until you’re naked.”

“Iris,” he complained. “I can’t be until I have my speed, and you can’t counteract my phasing if we step outside of the cell for even a second. And it’s not as if we can ask anyone for help with this – or would want to.”

“Yeah, I definitely don’t want Sherloque privy to this,” she admitted.

“So just say it,” he said, licking his lips. “And I’ll go down on you.” He smirked. “You’ll love it, even without my speed.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “I don’t doubt it.”

He swallowed. “Okay, then.” He grinned. “You want to go first?”

“No.”

“Fine by me.”

He started lowering to the ground, but she yanked him back up.

“No, as in that’s not enough. We’re going to get that suit off you, Barry, if it takes all night.”

He frowned, but she was unthwarted.

“So, you get it on by putting on the ring and running into the suit, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Is it possible the suit would go on you without you running into it?”

He contemplated that.

“I suppose it’s possible. I’ve just never tried because this was always how I got the other suits on.”

“This suit is from the future, though. So it’s totally possible that taking the ring on and off gets the suit on and off, right?”

“I guess…”

“Great. So, take your ring off.”

He stepped back once so he could feel around on his hands. Iris helped, but he yanked the hand away when she started tugging on what she thought was his Flash ring.

“That’s my _wedding_ ring, Iris,” he said, scandalized. “It’s not coming off _ever_.”

She smirked, but her heart was bursting.

“Not ever?”

“Nope.” He felt on his other hand and finally reached the Flash ring. “Got it.”

He took another step back and inched the ring down his finger beneath the suit until it was all the way off. Then, just as Iris had predicted, the suit shot off him presumably back into the ring, which clattered on the floor before he could catch it.

Iris was just as shocked as he was, despite her lucky guess, but it was short-lived, because before her now stood her husband in only his boxers, and she giggled before pulling him close to her and kissing him soundly.

“That’s more like it.”

He groaned, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall again, touching her everywhere, squeezing her curves, dipping his nose into the curve of her neck as he ground against her.

“Barry.”

“You feel so good, Iris. Your skin is soft and warm, and…” He pressed kisses over her collar bone and to her breasts, now easily visible with her bra yanked down and on the floor. He edged her panties to the side and stuck two fingers up inside her, shuddering as the wet heat soaked his digits. “Damn, Iris, you’re perfect.”

She moaned, her heels digging into his back, her nails clawing at his shoulders.

“Now, Barry,” she ordered. “Fuck me now or I’ll cum on your abs, and I will not be happy about it.”

He smirked, amused by her impatience.

“My abs aren’t good enough, Iris? They’re kind of spectacular, I thought.”

“Barry,” she warned, digging her nails into his skin. “Now.”

He stifled a chuckle, because he knew it would be the death of him, and kissed her instead.

“How did I get so lucky?” he murmured.

Then he lifted her up higher, shoved his boxers down, and pounded into her until she was screaming his name and begging for more.

They ended up on the floor after all; first because she wanted to ride him, tucking the pillow under his head as she did so, and then because she wanted to cuddle. Hours passed before the sound of an elevator chime woke her up.

“Oh, shit, oh, shit.”

“What?” he groaned, pulling the blanket closer around them.

“Cisco’s here.”

“What?!” His eyes widened, horrified, and he quickly started to sit up.

“I forgot he said he was going to come in early. We must’ve slept through the night.”

“Well, go, go, go!” he urged.

“What about the suit?” she asked, quickly dressing herself and stepping out of the cell.

He stood to his feet, boxers and all, and slipped the ring on his finger. Instantly the suit covered him as if it had never left.

She laughed lightly and smiled.

“Glad I was right about that,” she said, then leaned in for one more kiss.

“Me too.” He grinned, waving as she shut the door to his cell again and headed out. “Thank you for the blanket.”

She stopped, her eyes sparkling just before she turned the corner.

“Any time, Baby. I’ll see you later.” She winked and then was out of sight.

He exhaled loudly and looked around the cell, some sweat stains still on the wall and floor that he wiped up as best as he could with the blanket. Then he sat back down and lay his head against the wall, expecting an interruption from Cisco at any moment, and delighting himself with memories of the hot night with Iris until then.

“Barry?”

The green light of the camera turned on, accompanied with Cisco’s voice.

“Yeah?”

“You all right in there? The camera was turned off.”

Barry gave a thumb’s up sign and offered a tired smile.

“I’m good!”

“Okay, good.” He frowned. “I wonder what happened.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Barry said nonchalantly, which didn’t appear as strange to Cisco apparently.

“All right, well, just a few more hours, buddy, and then we’ll get you out of there.”

“Sounds good.”

Cisco left the screen and started doing something at the console when suddenly he was alerted to a presence in the elevator. He went over to the screen and was baffled to find a disheveled looking Iris inside going up to the first floor. And was she…wearing the same clothes as the day before?

“Hey, Barry-”

But when he went back to the pipeline cell monitor, his speedster friend appeared to already be asleep again – with a pillow and blanket, no less. Which he definitely didn’t remember giving him last night.

The dots started to connect, but he refused to let them hit their target. That suit was impossible to get on and off without Barry’s powers, anyway. Wasn’t it?


End file.
